fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostwave Astalos
Kanade |ailments = Severe Waterblight Severe Iceblight Frostbite Snowman |weaknesses = Thunder Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Frostwave Astalos is a Subspecies of Astalos that has control over the Kanade element instead of the Thunder element. It charges up its parts with icy water as opposed to electric currents, with its fully charged parts gaining a bright blue glow. Physiology Frostwave Astalos shares many characteristics with the standard Astalos, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its plating is dark blue as opposed to dark green, and its underside and wing membrane are bright blue instead of bright green. Its eyes are yellow instead of red, and its parts glow bright blue when fully charged. Ecology Frostwave Astalos is an Astalos that adapted to icy areas, such as the Tundra and the Arctic Ridge, after food sources in its original habitats were depleted thanks to its highly aggressive demeanour. Its electro sacs gradually evolved to take advantage of the vast amounts of snow and ice in its new habitats, storing pressurized water mixed with the intense cold of ice, and it uses this frigid water to wear down its prey's stamina before going in for the kill. Its shell developed its blue colouration as a method of providing the monster with camouflage in icy areas, especially at night, and is an efficient insulator, protecting it from bitter cold. Similar to the original species, it can use currents to give its parts a boost in power, except it uses frigid water as opposed to electricity. Like the standard Astalos, it is a high-level predator that subsists on smaller monsters, such as Anteka, Popo, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Vespoid, Zamite, Giadrome, Great Baggi, Bulldrome, Lagombi, and Tetsucabra, and competes with other dangerous predators, such as Khezu, Zamtrios, Barioth, Gulogre, Tigrex, Brachydios, Tidal Najarala, Stygian Zinogre, Rajang, and Deviljho, for food. Behavior Like the standard species, Frostwave Astalos is an extremely aggressive monster that will relentlessly attack anything on sight, even if they were paying no attention to it beforehand, and will eat any opponents it killed in battle. However, it is much less likely to cannibalize its young, which is due to them looking notably different from the Neopterons that inhabit their territory, and is just as likely to scavenge as it is to hunt. Abilities Frostwave Astalos utilizes the Kanade element as opposed to the Thunder element, using frigid water to charge up its body parts and bring down foes through attrition. Its shell is thicker than a standard Astalos's, and is efficient at storing heat, protecting the monster from the intense cold found in arctic areas. Like the original, the main parts it charges up are its head, wings, and tail. When the tail is fully charged, it can instantly envelop targets in ice, rendering them helpless until they thaw out. Habitat Frostwave Astalos is primarily found in arctic areas, but can occasionally be found in the Marshlands and Tower 3. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,300 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,010 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,590 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Head (Charged): 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Wings: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Wings (Charged): 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Back: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stomach: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Legs: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail Tip (Charged): 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Frostwave Astalos has the same attacks as the standard species, except its attacks do more damage, and its elemental attacks inflict Kanade damage along with Severe Waterblight, Severe Iceblight, and Frostbite instead of Thunder damage along with Thunderblight. Its fully-charged tail attacks also inflict Snowman instead of Paralysis, and it cannot inflict Stun onto targets. That said, it does have some moves of its own. Crest Blade Frostwave Astalos envelops its crest in frigid water, then creates a large, sharp blade made of pressurized water, similar to the electric blade the Boltreaver Astalos forms when its head is charged. This blade greatly increases its crest's power and range, and all its crest-based attacks will inflict Severe Waterblight, Severe Iceblight, and Frostbite. It will only use this attack when its head is fully charged. Face Scrape Frostwave Astalos does a snipping motion with its scissor-like tail, then launches it at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and pins the hunter down. Once the hunter is pinned down, it will place them on the ground face-down and fly in random directions while dragging them along the ground, dealing low damage that gradually turns into medium-high damage. If the hunter does not escape the attack in time, it will fling them away at high velocity, dealing high damage to both the victim and anyone they crash into. Scraping Flight Frostwave Astalos envelops its tail in frigid water, then flies towards the hunter with its tail scraping along the ground, leaving behind cracks in the ground that release large geysers of frigid water. Both the tail and the geysers deal high damage and inflict Severe Waterblight, Severe Iceblight, and Frostbite. It will only use this attack when its tail is fully charged. This attack will last for 25 seconds, and it has a homing effect. Rupturing Slam Frostwave Astalos envelops its wings in frigid water, then slams them into the ground, creating vast amounts of rupture lines around it that later release geysers of frigid water. Both the initial strike and the rupture lines deal high damage, with the former sending the hunter flying across the area, while the geysers deal high damage, inflicts Severe Waterblight, Severe Iceblight, and Frostbite, and Snowman (if hit directly by the tail), and will send the hunter flying into the air. It will only use this move when its wings are fully charged. Frost Wave Frostwave Astalos envelops its head, wings, and tail in frigid water, sticks them outward, then rapidly spins towards the hunter, releasing large splashes of frigid water as it does so. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Waterblight, Severe Iceblight, Frostbite, and Snowman (if hit directly by the tail), and will send the hunter flying across the area. It will only use this move when fully charged. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6RSbo_n4HE Weapons Great Sword Breaker Wing --> Frostwave Torrentblade Long Sword Wyvern Blade "Corundum" --> Wyvern Blade "Sapphire" Sword and Shield Breaker Rapier --> Frigid Rapier Dual Blades Twin Kahunas --> Twin High Kahunas Hammer Sapphire Beater --> Frostwave Smasher Hunting Horn Sapphire Flap --> Frigid Flap Lance Breaker Tail --> Frigid Spear Gunlance Breaker Rook --> Ultramarine Chariot Switch Axe Glacial Axe --> Glacial End Charge Blade Hyperborean Blade --> Grand Hyperborean Blade Insect Blade Frostwave Cudgel --> Icestorm Cudgel Light Bowgun Frostwave Gun --> Frostwave Soaker Heavy Bowgun Subzero Splasher --> Subzero Soaker Bow Frigid Bow --> Ultramarine Bow * Note: All of Frostwave Astalos's weapons are upgrades of the standard Astalos's. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 295-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder -15 *Ice +15 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind +5 Skills: Ferocity, Stamina Thief, Repeat Offender, Thunder Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 485-720 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder -15 *Ice +15 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind +5 Skills: Ferocity, Stamina Thief, Repeat Offender, Thunder Res -15 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 145-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +20 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Ferocity, Stamina Thief, Repeat Offender, Thunder Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +20 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Ferocity, Stamina Thief, Repeat Offender, Thunder Res -15 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Frostwave Astalos has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests N/A Trivia * Frostwave Astalos's name was meant to convey its control over frigid water. * When exhausted, Frostwave Astalos will fail to use its Kanade projectiles, and will lose its charge. It can recover its stamina by feeding on corpses or the area's local Herbivores. * Knocking the charge out of Frostwave Astalos's wings will make it drop a shiny. * Shock Traps will not increase Frostwave Astalos's charge. Hitting it with Water, Ice, and Kanade weapons will, however. * In contrast to all Astaloses found in-game being male, all Frostwave Astaloses found in-game are female. * Breaking the Frostwave Astalos's crest will reduce the range of its Crest Blade, and severing its tail will prevent it from inflicting the Snowman condition when fully charged. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Kanade Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Snowman Monster